rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Defensive Rolls
Any time the Characters come to a hazard that can do them harm, whether it be an entity actively trying to attack them or simply a part of the world that carries no particular malice. In such scenarios characters roll a Defense Aura Check. Defense checks are one of five different rolls, and which Base Attribute is rolled is dependent on how the character chooses to overcome the obstacle. The primary attribute roll is compared against the difficulty threshold of the hazard. If the roll exceeds the hazard’s threshold then the hazard is avoided and no damage is dealt. If however, the primary attribute is not sufficient, PER is added on top of it. If the new result is enough to beat the hazard, then the character’s Aura takes 1 point of damage. If the new result is not enough to beat the threshold then the hazard does its full damage to Aura. When Aura is depleted, Characters may not add PER to their defense checks, and either avoid attacks on success of the primary attribute roll or take full damage on failure. Any status effects applied on successful strikes last a number of turns equal to the damage. Characters who avoid attacks entirely may make a simple reaction. A simple reaction is any action that does not normally require a roll, such as basic movement, reloading, or manipulating simple objects. Characters who avoid an attack by 5 or more may make a counter attack as their reaction. They may also choose to perform any sufficiently complex task that requires a roll or a simple action. Characters may at any time choose to do nothing with their reaction. Types of Defensive Roll Parry - STR Preempting the strike, and redirecting the damage elsewhere. Dodge - AGI Moving out of the way as quickly as possible. Resist - END Reliance on the durability of the body to absorb any ill effects Semblance - WIL Utilizing Semblance to avoid damage, but how exactly the Semblance is used is left to the player. The Character must have at least 1 point of Aura to make this check. Dust - DIS Utilizing currently selected Dust to avoid damage, but how exactly that dust is used is left to the player. The Character consumes 1 Capacity to make this check. Examples Example 1 A Character is attacked by a Ursa. The Ursa’s attack value is 20/3. The Character rolls a 21 with AGI alone and avoids the Ursa easily, and gets a “Non-Attack Reaction”, using it to move 15ft away from the Ursa. Example 2 A Character is attacked by a Ursa. The Ursa’s attack value is 20/3. The Character rolls 17 for AGI alone and is hit by the Ursa. However, the Character’s PER is 4, bringing the new total to 21, allowing their Aura to Mitigate the attack. The Aura takes 1 point of damage. Ursas also have the ability Bear Hug, and the character is staggered next turn. Example 3 A Character is attacked by a Ursa. The Ursa’s attack value is 20/3. The Character rolls 13 for AGI alone and is hit by the Ursa. However, the Character’s PER is 4, bringing the new total to 17, not enough to mitigate the damage. The Aura takes the full force of the attack. Ursas do 3 damage when Characters Succumb to their attacks, so the Character’s Aura is decreased by 3, and the character is staggered for the next 3 turns. Category:Core Pages